Story of our life
by Bibli0philiA
Summary: Random one shots either AU or not of our favorite Praetor couple. Most of the drabbles are set during or after the Lost Hero. A collection of stories of what could have happen between Jason and Reyna . Not all chapters are going to be rated M. Jeyna,Percabeth and slight Liper.
1. Drabble 1

**Summary: "I can't lose you,Rey" he whispered brokenly in my ear. "You won't." I assured him stroking his cheek fondly. In which,Jason suddenly feels insecure about his and Reyna's relationship and feels the need to protect her from every moving creature. Reyna of course is there to elp him get rid of those stupid thoughts.**

 **Rated M**

 **Couple: Jeyna (Jason and Reyna)**

* * *

Reyna is aware that what she was currently doing is wrong.

They don't even make it to her bedroom, because her slightly intoxicated stupor was broken off when she throw her head back in pleasure but instead her head collided, _hard_ with the kitchen door frame of the small apartment.

It hurt _a lot_ if Reyna was being honest but the black haired girl couldn't care less when her boyfriend nipped on her collarbone while slowly rolling his hips into hers .She wraps her long tan legs tightly around his lean waist and arches to bring him deeper into her; affectively making his bare chest press flush against hers.

And _fuck_ ,it feels so damn good that she could care less about the bruise forming on the back of her head. She's been hit so many times in fights that a little concussion won't affect her the slightest bit.

But then he moves the hand on her hip to the zipper at the back of her dress and she had to reevaluate that thought .None of Lupa's training has taught her to survive through pain and pleasure at the same time. He slowly drags the zipper down until her back is fully exposed and at this point,she sent a silent thanks to Gwen for restraining her from wearing a bra under her apparently _very_ short dress.

He sets her down on the ground to help her get out of the tight strapless dress .Now her upper half is completely bare for his eyes. And yes,she did notice that his sparkling blue eyes turn dark when he spare a glance at her chest. At the ripe age of twenty three,Reyna knows that she owns a teenage girl's body with her small breast and subtle curves but excuse her for having to run a whole Legion most of her life. She didn't get along with Venus' daughters so she never learned about push up bras and corset and all those stuff girls fuss about.

But she doesn't regret accepting the offer of becoming praetor because then she could have followed her sister to join the amazons and blew up the chance to meet her co-praetor,her best friend and the love of her live.

It's cheesy and really cliche in her opinion, but whatever.

Strong arms picked her up before easing the both into a lying position on the couch;with him on top .He sucked on her collarbone before moving up to her neck,her jaw and finally slanted his lips over hers in a kiss so deep that it made her toes curl and fingers clenching his broad shoulders tightly .A soft sigh escaped her mouth when he pulled away and brought her bottom lip with him before knocking their foreheads together.

Reyna's south region becomes even wetter when staring into those mesmerizing bright blue eyes.

He released her bottom lip and slide one of his large hands behind her head to rub the small bruise behind her head .she winces slightly because the throb is still present. A slight crease of his brows when he inspects the red spot.

"You okay,baby?." he asked tenderly. Ah,one of his good traits is he always put his loved ones before him.

"Yeah just a little boo-boo. I'm sure it will get better after a certain _someone_ kiss it better." Reyna replied innocently.

He chuckled before granting her wishes and place a small but loving kiss at the irritated spot and drop a peck on her lips after that.

Another good trait of him is that he _loves_ kissing her leisurely. Because every soft kiss that he gave,never failed to brighten a sour mood or sometimes to simply see her smile.

"Thanks." she said quietly placing her hands on his jaw running it across his bottom lip and touching his sharp cheekbones. She place the pads of her thumbs on his eyelids when he closed his eyes before her hands settled on his cheek and chiseled jaw simply admiring what she did to deserve this perfect man on top of her.

If Reyna rewind her memories,they actually had to attend a dinner party tonight. Nothing big,just a little gathering that her friends like to throw every once in a while since the Athena Parthenon was returned the two camps got along quite well. A few of the demigods from camp Half Blood decided to move to New Rome after the war; because everybody knows that Camp Jupiter is a much safer place for families.

She remembered correctly that her boyfriend came to pick her up as her date and well,time flew past very fast when your having fun,because that was two hours ago.

It's not like they were making out the whole two hours. Psh,their not _that_ horny.

The Latino girl was so absorbed in her thoughts that she haven't realized a certain blond boyfriend of hers was currently sucking a bruise into her neck while nudging his nose into her skin to get her undivided attention.

 _Great,just peachy. Now she has two bruises to take care tomorrow morning_.

He gently bit her soft skin coaxing a barely audible mewl from her. One of her hands tangle themselves in his golden locks while the other glided between their bodies to reach his belt; slowly unfastening the metal clip before dragging the zipper of his pants down. He groaned when her hand _accidently_ brushed against his hardening member. They have done this countless of times before, but it still brought a slight color to her cheeks every time she touched his manhood; doesn't matter if it is hard or normal. Reyna never understood how women are comfortable with touching a man's private area let alone suck it.

Shivers ran down her spine for just giving a thought to it.

Her legs pushed his pants down his long legs while deeply kissing her boyfriend. Now their both even; him in boxers and her in her lace panties. And no,they are not thongs just simple panties with little amount of lace. Like she mentioned earlier,she is _not_ and will ever be good with girly stuff. Besides,what's the point of buying expensive lingerie when your partner is never gentle with them and usually tore them apart after a few weeks. Perks of dating a son of Jupiter is that he is often very energetic so great sex comes in the package. While the con,he sometimes get over excited and tends to get impatient in almost everything. It frustrating as hell but hey,if it brings pleasure then sign her up.

His hands wandered down to the waistband of her panties before slipping his hand in and circling her clit making her breath turns to pants from anticipation. The pleasure increase when he moved the thin fabric aside and flattened his palm on her already wet entrance. His fingers continue to cruelly tease her and she whimpered when he slipped one finger into her. She brought his head down to hers in order to kiss him. The kiss was nowhere near to gentle as their tongues collided,lips being bitten-teeth crashing each others.

His other two fingers joined and soon Reyna was a gasping and panting hot mess. She cried out when his skillful fingers twisted inside of her-hitting her good spot every time he moved his wrist. Reyna whimpered but it came out in a half moan because his fingers were the most talented things she had ever encountered. Bringing her really close to the edge and then pulling away.

His mouth moved down her neck as his fingers continue to tease her relentlessly. Her hands clawing at his back while her legs ended up wrapped tightly around his waist- her hips grinding with the rhythm of his fingers.

Her walls started to clench around his fingers,she shut her eyes tightly as she is getting closer and closer to her release. She gasps and groaned when suddenly he pulled his fingers away- not allowing her to reach her peak that she so desperately need.

She just opened her mouth to complain when he lifts his hips up and easily sink into her. Her head throws itself back and her back arched into him as the pleasure extended. He moved his hips pulling a loud groan from her. Her fingers claws his back and clenched his shoulders for dear life,he groaned,moving his mouth away from hers in a lazy open mouthed kiss.

She didn't remember when exactly did he removed his boxers but she didn't give much to the thought because _boy_ , this feel so damn good.

He leaned his head against her shoulder while slowly rocking inside her- each thrust deeper that before. After a few moments,they both found a suitable rhythm that is not brutal but not gentle either-just like their relationship. The ache between her thighs started to build up again as the pleasure rose higher and higher.

Their rhythm faltered before it picked up again. One of his hands laced with hers at the armrest of the sofa while the other is holding her thigh in a vise like grip. Puffs of his ragged breath blew on her collarbone; tickling her a little bit. Reyna felt his lips kiss her shoulder, moving up to her ear- words being breathed into her skin. She tried concentrating on it, she tried making sense of the words he had been whispering to her all night but she couldn't. Not with the way he was driving into her, his body making her feel entirely too unglued.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore,her eyes opened wide as she moaned her release.

"Jason!." She cried out loudly as he picked up his pace and his orgasm followed soon with a loud sigh of her name and a curse word. His muscles tensed for a while before he got over his released and relaxed against her body. Placing his forehead on her sweaty ones,he pecked her lips one,twice before settling in a comfortable silence- trying to catch their breaths.

Reyna stroked his hair fondly."Should we get dressed and head over to the party?"

He chuckled as his chest vibrated against hers."Rey,that was two hours ago.I'm pretty sure the party is over by now." Jason replied playing with their laced fingers.

Reyna shrugged "Gods,I kind of feel guilty for not attending the sixth anniversary after the war. Not to mention that Solangelo has tied the knot recently."

Oh,she forgot to mention that Nico and Will just got engaged and are planning to get married in a couple of months- about time anyway; they have been dating for five freaking years.

"Meh,we still have the wedding anyway."

"If Nico sends his dead skeleton army to chase us,I'm blaming it all on you." Reyna retorted back but to Jason,he thought the action was cute as he laughed out loud.

"Aw,you think you're getting rid of me so easily,well think again sunshine." Jason mused as he set his forehead on her-already dry- forehead.

Reyna looked up meeting his striking blue eyes with her onyx ones. "I love you." she whispered quietly like it was a secret just between them.

Jason's eyes softened lovingly as he leaned down and pecked her red puffy lips. "Love you too,babe."

She pushed him, to roll over onto his back. He did and she straddled his lap, him laying on his back- his head against the soft leather couch.

She sunk down onto him again, the words falling from her mouth for the second time that night , "I love you." Reyna rocked back and forth watching his gaze, watching the way his eyes followed every each of her movement.

Their rhythm picked up again, only this time she was on top- his hands searing into her waist. She wouldn't last much longer in this position, especially not with the way he was looking at her. The awed and barely concealed excitement hiding behind his eyes. It was all pushing her forward, pushing her higher and higher for her release.

His hands left her hips and moved up to her face, he pulled her down against his chest and kissed her. His arms wrapping fully around her back, not letting her move. She buried her face into his neck as the pleasure peaked, white spots dancing behind her eyes- quite moans erupting from her throat.

Jason's hips still driving up into her, seeking his own release. The black haired girl clung to her boyfriend's shoulders as he moved into her not once but several more times before he let out a low throaty sound. He held her tight against his chest as he stilled completely, his body still shaking from his release.

Reyna tried to sit up after a minute but he clutched her closer to his naked body, she moved a hand to his hair and ran her fingers through it- something he usually found comforting. She place her head on his chest- listening to every heartbeat and breath he inhaled and exhaled.

"I can't lose you." He said after several moments of her running her fingers through his hair and him holding her firmly against him.

She tried to sit up again but he held her tighter to him, she laid her head back on his chest- right over his heart- she could hear it thundering.

"Jason," She whispered.

His hand pulled her hair over her shoulder, "Yeah?" He answered, his voice cracking.

She lifted her head slowly and found no resistance against his hold. She leaned all the way up to look at him, " What's the real reason you're holding me back from being present at the dinner?" She asked quietly tracing random patterns on his toned chest.

"N-Nothing." Reyna instantly knew he was lying when he stuttered.

"Jason," She reprimanded in a warning tone.

He let out a strangled noise,"Fine. The whole Camp Half Blood will be there and of course,Malcolm would be there as the leader of the Athena cabin."

Reyna wasn't shock even a bit hearing Jason confessing his insecurity towards the blond Greek boy. Malcolm and Reyna became close during the war and still kept in touch with each other through all this years. She had always notice how Jason would tense up every time Malcolm's name flow out of Reyna's mouth.

She tapped his chin twice to get his attention,his blue eyes bore into hers and the fear of losing her is clearly there. "Jason,you won't lose me."

He took her hand on his chin and placed it firmly to his cheek as his eyes closed for a moment. "But Rey,the world is so unpredictable and...I don't know if-if Juno would take me away from you again or the next coming war or who knows that I might do something so stupid in the future that cause you to break up with me or maybe you think I'm not worth it for you and met other guys who are way better than me. I'm scared Reyna that you will be taken away from me again some time-"

Reyna cut off his rambling with a kiss, "I can take care of myself." She took a deep breath. "Let's get a few things straight here. First, _you_ were taken away from me not the other way around. Second,yes there will be more wars in the future but me,finding a guy who is better than you is just utterly impossible. Third,can you please stop ruining the moment for being so insecure about our relationship because we went through the gods,literally, to be together and I can guarantee you that I love you to much to break up with you over something you did,no matter how stupid and idiotic it is."

Jason leaned up and crashed his lips against hers in a deep and passionate kiss. "Gods,you got me wrapped around your finger woman." he muttered between kisses.

Reyna silently giggled against his lips at that. "I'm glad that I have the affect on you."

"Hm,you have no idea how much you mean to me."

Jason pulled a fuzy blanket over them to block the cold night air breezing through the slightly open window in the kitchen. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist ,meanwhile she nestled her head on his chest feeling her eyes starting to drop, the tiredness of doing paper work all day seeps into her veins and suddenly her whole body felt like jelly.

The last thing she notices is Jason dropping a kiss to the bruise on her head before darkness of sleep invaded her.

* * *

 **Ok,so I'm really sorry if some of the details in the story is wrong because it's kind of my first time writing an M rated fic.**

 **I am planning to make this a one-shot but if I got a lot of positive reviews then I'll probably consider turning it into an actually story.**

 **Feel free to sound out any mistakes or suggestions in the reviews.**

 **~Tori**


	2. Drabble 2

Reyna woke up feeling something moving slowly across her forearm. Her body instantly tenses when her mind flashes numerous of possible scenes such as a monster maybe crept into her room at night or even worse...a bug!

Her bottom lip got caught in her teeth as a slight moist pleasure was added to her sharp shoulder blades. The movement was so gentle that it actually tickled- she may or may not be quite ticklish. The pressure moved up from her bare shoulders to the crook of her neck...wait,what?.

Her shoulder is completely bare. Actually scratch that,she realized that lingerie were the only piece of clothing currently on her body; well besides the bed sheets. She recalled on the events last night but instead got hit with a huge headache. The pounding was so vivid in her head that it made her hands instinctively came up to grip her aching forehead. She shut her onyx eyes and try to focus on breathing - Keyword: tryingdoesn't mean shes succeeding.

The pain hurt so bad that she momentarily forgot about the shift beside her. The next time she open her eyes,she made eye contact with concern familiar blue eyes. Memories from last night suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks - and yes,it made the hammering in her head oven more worse.

"You okay,Reyna?" Jason asked her while gently helping her to sit up on the bed.

"Mmm,no my head feels like a volcano bound to explode." She mumbled groggily,rubbing her tired eyes and squinting at her boyfriend who reached across the bed to begin rummaging through the bedside table.

She looked around the large room and came to a conclusion that this was definitely not her bedroom; the walls were a shade of white mixed with cream instead of the light blue in hers. The room is slightly bigger than hers but surprisingly tidier. The desk in the corner of the room had light snacks and a laptop instead of the mountain of papers that she never bother to clean up; not because shes lazy but it will return messy by the end of the day. The duvet was black and grey than her usual white and gold.

This...isn't the apartment she shared with her boyfriend but actually one of the cabins at Camp Half Blood. She presumed it's the Zeus cabin from the peace and quiet surrounding them.

Huh,no wonder it was so familiar but foreign at the same time.

Her attention turned back to the said boyfriend beside her as he nudged his nose against her cheek. He dropped two pills into her mouth and held a cold glass of water to her lips. The fresh water felt great against her dry throat. She licked her lips and almost scrunched her nose at how chapped and rough it felt.

"I should've not let drink so much last night." Jason mused setting the glass on the bedside table. "How're are you feeling,sunshine?"

Reyna timidly nodded her head "A little better,thanks."

He shrugged her shoulders "Hey,what are boyfriends for right?"

She thought back to what he said earlier "Wait,did you just mentioned something about me drinking too much?" She voiced out her thoughts.

He ran his hand through his hair before gripping her hand; lacing their fingers together before squeezing lightly "Yeah,remember the party and then you getting competitive with one of the campers in beer pong."

"How come your not hungover?"

"Because.."

"Because?" Reyna repeated irritably.

"I didn't drink as much as you did."

Cue the massive bricks that hit me. Last night,the couple attended a huge party throwed by The Seven excluding Jason in celebration of Percy and Annabeth's engagement. The party got a little out of hand by the time it was 10 o'clock. Mainly because The Stoll brothers came and spiked up most of the drinks there. Of course,everybody was there since 'Percabeth' is like _the_ power couple of Camp Half Blood so people were very excited when Perce got down on one knee as Leo quote, 'Percy finally grow some balls and proposed to hi special lady.'

Two years after the war,Jason and Reyna moved out of New Rome to buy an apartment in the busy streets of Manhattan. Life in New York wasn't that hard actually,Jason actually got accepted to NYU and Reyna got a decent job at a law firm near their house. Currently,Jason is just finishing his last year in college before he officially graduates.

She was brought back to the present when Jason wrapped his strong arms around her waist to lift her up and set her in between his legs. Thank the gods,he has decency to wear boxers as she leaned back against his chest and nestled her head in the crook of his neck. She plucked a remote control scattered around the bed to turn on the TV opposite the bed. Jason's chin found it's comfy spot on her shoulder after pecking her cheek and the two just watched whatever program displayed.

Apparently,the TV wasn't the only thing turned on at the time.

After a few moments,maybe it is ADHD or just a habit Reyna couldn't tell, but one of Jason's hand has crept lower from her waist. His right hand is right above the waistband of the lacy panties she wore. His other hand is rubbing circles on her thigh. She looked up and met his blue eyes,indeed the blue color is a shade darker than it usually is.

"Jason?" She whispered timidly starting to wonder what the hell made him get turned on.

"Yeah.." He hummed as his hands play with the small ribbons at the front of her underwear.

It's actually amusing how the smallest things can get him wild. For example,one time Reyna was innocently eating a tub of ice cream in the living room when suddenly he pinned her on the sofa and made love to her right then and there. One thing that she learn about Jason when he was the one who turn on first is that you should _never_ try to be dominant- Reyna learned that the hard way.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothin'..." He trailed his voice getting deeper and huskier every past second.

He nipped the smooth skin on her neck as his fingers moved the thin fabric of her panties aside. His palmed her clit and massaged slowly erupting a small moan from the black haired girl. The black haired girl tossed her head back on his shoulder with closed eyes due to pleasure.

His thumb rubbed her clit while his other fingers moved up and down on her inner thighs making her whimper. "Stop...t-teasing." He chuckled at how her words jumble before she let out a gasp when his index finger slid into deep into her. He twisted his finger around her walls as more moans and gasps came from the girl.

She was just about to release when out of nowhere,

RIIIIINNGG!

A very loud alarm stating that she had an incoming call on her phone that was currently on the other side of the bed.

She wanted to reach for it but Jason held her back "Just leave it,please for me." he whispered into her skin,she nodded and sat back down but she was getting frustrated at the ringing that wouldn't stop.

Her ears are gonna fall off in this condition.

"I-I have to..."

Jason sighed before sliding his fingers out off her making a whimper erupt from her. "Fine,but I'm not near done with you."

Reyna giggled and pecked his lips- which he gladly returned- and picked up her phone seeing it was her sister,Hylla calling her. She placed the phone on her ear while Jason continues his assault on her neck.

"Hey sis."

 _'Hey what are you up to?'_

"Nothing just...hanging out with Jason." She jumped when the said boyfriend started to rub her clit.

 _'So did you make any plans for today_?'

She reached down to grasp Jason's wrist in effort of slowing down his movements. "N-Nope." Her attempts of hiding her stuttering aren't going very well.

 _'Ok,so I was wondering if you wanted to go have lunch together later and you can invite your boyfriend if you want'_

Reyna rolled her eyes "You know,my boyfriend has a name."

 _'And I could careless about that. So,are you in for lunch?'_

"Oh."Reyna gasped mostly because Jason slipped not one,but two fingers inside her,but her sister doesn't need to know that. "Yea,um s-sure there is some room for a little meet up." Ugh,again with the stutter.

 _'Perfect so I was wondering if- You sound breathless, is everything okay?"_ Her sister asked concerned.

"Everything is perfect." Jason's words muffled by her shoulder.

"Yup,everything is fine why wouldn't it be?." The respond is quick and clipped just like how she hope this conversation will be.

 _'If you are certain. As I was saying,I heard that Percabeth is officially engaged so me and the girls were planning to throw a sleepover next week. Do you have anything on your hands in the weekends?.'_

"I'll check m-my schedule." Reyna's doing her best shot at hiding the squeak in the middle of a sentence.

 _'Awesome. Here are the details...'_

Unfortunately, she was unable to comprehend anything from the other line when Jason add a third finger; his pace wasn't gentle but it wasn't brutal either. Therefore,she just exchanged some 'Yeah' and a couple 'Hmm' -when Jason's finger hit a certain spot- throughout the entire call. Finally she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Hylla,how bout' you just text me later."She rushed.

 _'Why?'_ her sister asked suspiciously.

"I...am in the grocery store...yeah,gotta fill up the fridge." It wasn't the best excuse but desperate actions are needed as she got even close to her peak.

 _'Hey can you pick up something for me-'_

Reyna fling the phone somewhere near the bed after hanging up just in time for her orgasm. Eyes shut tightly,hands gripping Jason's silky golden hair behind her. Moans came out as her body shook with release. By the time she got down from her high,Jason has already pulled out and lightly pecking her cheek.

"Am I _that_ good?." Jason asked while kissing the mark he left on her shoulder.

"I'm going to kill you and your stupid ego." Reyna manage to pant.

"Nah,you love me too much to hurt me." the idiot had the nerve to smirk at her discomfort.

"Really,you wanna try me airhead?." The black haired girl turned around to straddle him with her hands on his strong chest.

He ran the pad of his thumb over her elbow and knocked their foreheads together.

"Before I do that,I believe that a proper good morning is required to start our day."

"Morning Mr. Grace." She spoke softly.

Butterflies erupt in her stomach when he responded."Morning,Mrs. Grace."

* * *

 **I changed the title and summary of the story because I wanted to turn this into a collection of one shots instead of a single drabble.**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

 **If you have any ideas for future chapters, feel free to PM me.**

 **Reviews are highly appreciated.**


	3. Drabble 3

His ears perk up at the sound of heels clicking against the hard pavement. A devious grin spread across his face once he recognized who was approaching him from behind. The anonymous stood a few feet in front of him a short moment later, revealing the short purple dress that hugged her figure nicely.

The darkness of the abandoned alley seem to consume her making it hard to see her clearly but he could identify that it was definitely her nonetheless. She stride closer until she was standing at arms length; her cinnamon and sweet vanilla scent invaded his nose like a waft of fresh air.

He leaned forward to bump her sharp nose with his as her arm reached out caressing his cheek softly- tracing his features from his chiseled jaw along the apple of his cheek. After a few minutes of just staring at each other,he wrapped his strong arms around her small waist while gently pulling towards his chest. Her response was resting her head on his shoulders with her hands stroking his neatly trimmed golden hair.

The pair just stood there,embracing each other tightly as if they haven't seen each other in months when actually it has been only a couple of hours. But still,those hours through the night felt like eternity, sucks even more because they didn't get a chance for a proper goodbye before that. His friends quickly stole him from her the minute they entered the hall where the students held the party- it was threw to celebrate Principal Lupa's birthday and summer break is approaching fast so yeah, you might get the point by now. The quick glances and short conversations between them for the whole night was just not enough.

"I'm glad you agreed to come. I couldn't stand it anymore watching you from afar without standing close to you,especially in that dress." By the end of the sentence,his hand has crept under her knee high dress; rubbing the smooth skin at the back of her thighs.

"Mm,me too but I kinda felt bad for leaving Gwen alone on the dance floor." She murmured against the fabric of his flannel.

"Don't sweat it,I'm sure Dakota can keep her company for a while." His fingers twirled her black locks.

"Yeah,she will probably throw a fit on the phone later about how clumsy and annoying Dakota is. Her act of being in denial of fancying him is so fake." They both chuckle at how stubborn their blond friend,Gwen is.

A few moments past by before he spoke up."I miss you,Rey." He pulled her tighter against his chest.

"Jason,I'm right here with you aren't I." Reyna comforted him.

He shook his head before pulling away."No, I meant that we haven't been active towards each other in a few days and you know how uncomfortable it is for a twenty three year boy jacking off _alone_ in his bathroom at night." Jason mused while successfully wrapping her tan legs around his waist.

"Oh really,then explain to me the noises I heard the other day that were coming from _your_ bathroom,Grace."

Her back is flush on the wall right now."For the record,that is clearly not me." Jason defended himself.

"Oh please-oomph-" Her sentence was cut off when Jason crashed his lips onto hers while slowly grinding his hips; pushing her further to the wall.

Kisses and spit were swapped that night. A few marks decorated along the delicate skin of her shoulder that night. That night,was probably the first but certainly not the last time they had sex in a dark alley- a few blocks away from the student hall where the party is held. Reyna isn't proud of their actions but she didn't regret them either because as long as nobody knew about their secret relationship,it's all good.

She wouldn't call what they have a 'relationship' because well, she herself doesn't quite know. Reyna is aware that they both have some sort of feelings towards each other and it's not lust nor platonic. Well duh,she certainly would not be fucking a guy who plays a role as brother in her life. No,they are friends with benefits as some people might label it.

But honestly,they avoid labeling their relationship because let's be real,labels complicate the situation.

Are they friends,a couple,Fuckbuddies? Nobody knows.

It's clear that -for now at least - they are stuck in the friend zone.

* * *

 **I apologize that this chapter is really short but I'm currently on vacation so equals no laptop and bad internet connection. So I wrote this chapter- on my ipad- as quickly as I can in the hotel lobby ^-^**

 **So yeah~**

 **Hope you enjoy it and please,please,please review.**


	4. Drabble 4

After class Reyna walked over to her locker to grab her packed lunch but instead when she opened the blue metal door, a note fell out. Her form crouched down to pick up the note and thought it was from her mess of papers in her hot mess of a locker,but when she unfolded the letter, her eyes raked over the messy handwritten paper to realized that it was a love note. How does she know?. Well, maybe it's because the initials at the top has a heart drawn next to it.

Now, it could be from her one of her friends but they are not _that_ dramatic.

She finally decided to read the letter and it says:

 _Whenever I look at you,I forget all I was going to say ,I get nervous and shaky when I'm sitting close to you,I think about you more than any human should,I will always try not to stare at the true beauty that is you , even though I will never be placed in your heart,but you will always be in mine._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your secret lover._

She was shocked to say the least because her, Reyna Ramirez, vice president of Goode High School has a secret lover ( or crush as some people would classify). Reyna was always known as the most heartless person at school mainly because she never took part of dances, prom's, sport events and all that teenager jazz. Students sometimes beg her to come but no matter how special occasion is, that's a 'nae nae' for her.

Except if it is a award ceremony that involves her.

Since middle school people began calling her names, -some were offensive but a few were tolerable- She would be lying if she told anybody that she wasn't bothered by it but as the years pass, people started to adapt with her. The bullies were there, just not so often. Reyna built walls around her. She believes that if she just push everybody away, then no human being would take notice of her.

But Reyna is a very intelligent student, no matter how hard she tries people seem to get intrigued by her. So,that's how she ended up taking the position of vice president alongside a blonde idiot also known as, Jason Grace.

Her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps approaching. She quickly placed the note in her book that she was currently holding,her head turn to look up to saw her closest friend, Annabeth making her way towards me.

Like she mentioned earlier, she does have friends but not many could get through her steady walls. Besides, do you really need friends when you are not exactly a people person. Meaning, don't make effort to advance towards her when she is in a bad mood or you will likely loose a body part.

So,her closest best friend in the world is none other than Miss Annabeth Chase. The first thought that would come to your mind when seeing Annabeth, she is the complete opposite of Reyna. Firstly, Annabeth lives up to her appearance, she is bright and perky just like the color of her honey blonde hair. Secondly, Annabeth is a cheerleader -the girl has never missed a single pep rally or sports game. How they could deal with each other is a miracle.

"Hey why are you just standing there,it's free period and we agreed to do homework together right?",Annabeth reminded her.

"Huh,oh yeah sorry I was just thinking about something let me just get my book",She responded while reopening her locker

"Wow what a shocker! when _is_ Reyna not thinking about well basically anything".Annabeth teased with a thick amount of sarcasm.

"Watch it,Chase" She reprimanded which the blonde replied with a amused chuckle.

"Ugh,like you would do anything to hurt me."

"You should really reconsider that thought."

Annabeth rolled her grey orbs."C'mon you are taking forever." Annabeth forcefully tug on her sleeve.

0~0~0~0~0

They decided to study at their usual spot which is at the school garden. They sat at their usual spot- under a really shady tree that faces the school fountain which is in the center of the garden. They adore this spot because it is very peaceful with the sounds of water coming from the fountain and the pounding sound of balls slapping against the flooring of an outdoor basketball court.

While Reyna was doing her homework she felt like someone was watching her,when she looked back she saw the face of Jason Grace staring at her from the basketball court. When he noticed her looking at him,he quickly looked away and resumed bouncing the ball but Reyna noticed the faint redness on his cheeks that quickly faded and he straightened up to continue his game with his fellow friends.

Reyna was snapped out of her trance when she noticed someone calling her name,she looked up and saw Annabeth asking if she was ready to go home and she nodded and they packed up their things and walked home together.

That night Reyna was reading a book but her attention was nowhere near the book but instead it was at the note that she received. There were million of thoughts were going on in her mind right now such as ' _is this a prank?', 'is someone playing a game with her?',_ but the question that she pondered about mostly. _'Who would sent her this?'_.

0~0~0~0~0

Reyna sighed and went to her locker and her guess was right when a note flew out,she picked it up and decided to read it later because she has to focus on her other classes on the only thing that bring her mood up at the moment is because the bell rung meaning it was lunch time and she was excited because it was taco ,she ran to the cafeteria,sat down with her friends and chatted happily while munching on the delicious was laughing with her friends at something Thalia said, she totally forgot about her problems and oblivious at a certain blond boy who staring at her.

When Reyna was finished doing homework at night,she felt like there was something she has to do but couldn't pin point what it is. She was packing her homework when something fell out of her folder and she remembered the note that she was supposed to felt really excited and giddy when she opened it and saw the same messy handwriting and this time it was a short poem.

 _roses are red,_

 _violets are blue,_

 _I will never love someone the way I love you,_

 _sugar is sweet,_

 _and so are you,_

 _don't forget,_

 _my heart will always be with you._

 _Sincere from,_

 _your secret lover._

My grin was so big that I think that if it get any bigger my face will eventually explode. Excitement and eager to know who is this anonymous poem from and it was the sweetest thing that I ever got in... well forever actually since romance isn't really my thing because I think it is kinda a distraction but after reading this poem I change my mind and thought that maybe it was worth it to put some of my attention to my love life and I'm freaking 17 it's kinda time for me to finally to get a boyfriend.

So,the whole night was spent in a haze for Reyna because she was constantly thinking about who could the anonymous be and why does he fancy Reyna. Guys look at her, they will just think of her as a heartless person and sure,she had a lot of close friends who are guys but all of them are like brothers to her not a _crush_.

Totally platonic.

0~0~0~0~0

The next morning Reyna woke up really peacefully and didn't hit her alarm clock for waking her,she decided to dress up a little bit because who knows maybe the anonymous would show himself. Her feet dragged over to her closet and picked out a cute outfit but still screams _Reyna_ because she isn't the kind of person to be fashionable all the time.

She got dressed in a white cropped top with a maroon skater skirt and some light pink vans because she is kind of a tomboy. She finished the look as she put her hair up in a neat high ponytail and put on some blush on her cheekbones.

When she arrived at school people were looking at her with confusion etched to their faces. Guys (pigs) winked at her but she rolled her eyes and thought _don't they have something better to do._

She was at her locker when suddenly it was slammed at her face. She looked behind her, glared at Thalia and Annabeth who had cheeky smiles.

"What do you guys want?",I asked in a very annoyed tone.

"Do you like someone",they asked in unison that surprised me that they aren't twins.

"NO!",I responded quickly

"Are you sure?",Thalia asked while raising her eyebrows.

"You know,sometimes when a girl dress up it means she is trying to impress someone",Annabeth said with a knowing look and a smug smirk.

"Um,OH! look at the time I have to get to class don't wanna be late",I said trying to walk away but an arm blocked me.

"AHA!",Annabeth and Thalia screamed at the same time and Thalia said,"You are trying to change the topic because you're trying to hide something"

"So,tell us because we ain't backing up before we get some answers from you"Annabeth demanded from me.

I let out a frustrated sigh,"You people are so ruthless. Your on luck to be my friends or I would have socked you the first time you let a word out.",I gave them my best glare but surrendered and told them the whole story about the note,the new look and I even showed the letter for proof.

After they finished reading the letter,they looked up with a knowing look and a smug smile that makes me want to slap them both.

"Aha so we were right the whole time." They screamed in unison and continued to bombard me with questions

"You have a secret lover?"

"Who do you think it is?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"This is so cool"

"Do you like this guy?"

"Do you want to date him-"

I stopped them by closing their mouths with my hand and giving them a menacing glare that clearly said _shut up or I will gut you_ ,that made them shut up almost instantly.

"Okay,guys calm down because one,I don't even know who this guy is, two, I didn't tell you because I got it yesterday"

"But,the question is if you know who it is would you date him?"Thalia asked slyly.

When I kept quiet,"You would!"Annabeth exclaimed happily.

"Whatever"I said very annoyed before walked away.

"Aawww that's so cutee..",they said together,

"SHUT UP",I said without turning back as I was walking I heard chuckling from behind me and I know it was those two,even though they are my best friends but I still would like to gut them sometimes.

0~0~0~0~0

When I was walking home from school alone, because Annabeth had a date with Percy I thought about Annabeth's love life, I was kind of jealous because she has such a very sweet and funny boyfriend and not to mention that she is dating the boy who is every girl's dream to date and every guy's dream to be.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone calling my name and footsteps.I looked behind me and saw my good friend Jason Grace.

"Hey",he greeted me while slightly panting.

"Why are you panting?"I asked him as he walked beside me

"Wow miss you too",he chuckled and continued,"I was panting because _you_ walk fast",he finished in a very childish tone that made me roll my eyes.

"Not my fault that you have a fat body and no stamina."

"Hey,you just offended me Rey,"he said with fake hurt- putting his hand over his chest.

I rolled my eyes and said,"Whatever you big whiny baby."

Jason suddenly stopped walking to stood in front of me and held my shoulders with a worried and curious face,"what's bothering you?"

"nothing"

"tell me"

"you wouldn't care"

"try me"

"no"

"pleeaasse.."he begged with a pout and those puppy dog eyes that nobody can resist

I sighed,"there is a...guy",he raised his eyebrows"and...ugh it's complicated"

"What's his name?",he asked

"I don't know",I stated bluntly

he chuckled,"how can you not know "

I groaned ,"that's the complicated part..look a guy has been sending me letter's in my locker-and I don't even know his name and he called himself _my secret lover_ "I said and made air quotes on 'my secret lover'

We kept walking but Jason was really quiet and had scrunched his eyebrows with a thoughtful face which means that he is in deep thinking and trying not to voice his thoughts.

When we arrived in front of my house he still kept quiet and when I bid him goodbye,he just nodded and kept walking without saying a single freaking word. I was kind of hurt because Jason was never distant with me and suddenly he is giving me a cold shoulder. I sighed and walked into the house to eat junk food while watching a bunch of movies on Netflix,just thinking about it made me smile and almost drooling.

Once inside, I raced into my room and changed into some black sweatpants and a grey tank top.I went into the kitchen to make popcorn and grab soda's and chips.I went into the living room,get cozy with the fuzy blanket on the couch while watching lots of movies.

I woke with drool at the side of my face that I quickly wiped and realized that I fell asleep in the middle of my third movie.I checked the time and saw it was 2 in the morning, _typical friday._ The reason why I woke up in the middle of the night was because there was something knocking the window.

"Why would someone knock on the window when there is a door and it's 2 _freaking in the morning_ ",I said grumpily while walking over to the window and opened it to see there was nobody there but a note was place at the wall beside the window.I took it and read it.

 _If you wanna know who I am,then come meet me at the park tomorrow at 8pm._

 _I promise you this is not a joke._

 _-your secret lover_

I didn't realize that I was staring at the note for so long with my eyebrows I was really startled when someone clear their throat behind me.I looked behind me and saw my mom standing there with a very stern face while her hands are on her hips.

"Reyna,what are you doing with the window open,it's very cold outside so close it!",she demanded

"and,don't forget to clean the messed up popcorn on the couch before you go to bed."she reminded me while walking back to her room and shutting the door behind her.I tucked the note in my sweatpants pocket and walked over to the couch to clean up and went to my room.I fell asleep almost instantly when my head hit the pillow.

0~0~0~0~0

I am so excited and nervous at the same time because it was 7 pm which means I have an hour before I have to meet my lover at the park.I am in my closet searching for a cute but modest outfit because 1)I am meeting my lover I have to look acceptable and 2)the New York air at night is cold so I cannot freeze while meeting my lover.

I finally came out from the closet wearing a black sundress paired up with a denim jacket. Last but not least, she wore black brogue lace ups to complete the outfit. I curled my hair so that it was in waves instead straight. I looked into the mirror and decided that the outfit and hair is presentable ,I walked out and went to the park.

When I arrived at the park,I saw there was a note at one of the trees and it said,

 _sit down on the bench_

 _-your secret lover_

I did as was told and was waiting when suddenly someone appeared behind me and hand me a rose over my shoulder,I gasped when I saw it and took the rose as the person walked and kneel in front of me.I couldn't see his face because he was wearing a hat that covered half of his face.I was very confused until I saw the scar on his upper lip that he got when he was 6 for trying to eat a stapler.

"Jason..."I whispered while taking off his hat and saw him smiling sweetly at me.

"So,now you know who I am",he said.

"why?",I asked while still in shock.

"Because,Reyna I really like-well more like love you ,but I was scared to tell you because I thought that you will not like me back and I didn't want things to be awkward between us when we are already really good friends and I know that you treat most of the guys like brothers but if you don't like me back-"

I cut him off by bringing his head down and crashing my lips to his. For a second, our lips just froze against each other until the wave of shock had subsided as he responded the kiss eagerly while snaking his arms around my waist- pulling her closer to him. After a few minutes of kissing he pulled back and whispered against my lips,"so,is that a yes?".

I let go of him and stood up. He got the message and sat down while pulling me down on his lap so I'm straddling him. I place my arms around his neck while his arms were tightly wrapped around my hips. The distance between us were so close that our noses and foreheads were touching,"You know Jason I love you too".He smiled and mold our lips together with lots of passion.

He pushed his tongue into my mouth causing a whimper to erupt from the back of my throat. He groaned when she massaged her fingers in his hair.

We could have continued to kiss the whole night if it weren't for the sudden gust of cold wind blew over them. They broke apart, panting and shivering slightly. His thumb rubbing circles on my thighs while he was looking at me- not bothering to hide his wide grin.

"It's getting a bit cold don't you think?." She whispered as if they are sharing a secret.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Do you wanna go somewhere else?."

"How about we head over to my place and have some quality time together." He suggested with mischief clear in his sky blue eyes.

So,the night was spent at Jason's room watching movies and lots of making out. I woke up in the morning with strong arms around me and someone kissing my neck. I turned around and we shared love struck smiles.

How on earth did her best friend turn into her boyfriend in a blink of an eye.

She just shook the thought away before snuggling into the arms of her boyfriend.

* * *

 **A bit cliche , but I really hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

 **Reviews are highly appreciated.**


	5. Drabble 5

**Hello to my fellow readers. I'm back! :)**

 **Are you happy? Maybe not but that's fine.**

* * *

She was just about to stuff a book into her locker when her onyx eyes met his sky blue eyes from across the hallway currently bustling with students talking among each other. He is casually walking through the throng of students oblivious to all the girls openly gaping at him. Of course all the attention is directed to him, especially when his wearing a tight blue shirt with black skinny jeans. Oh, and almost forgot to mention that maybe it's because he is the captain of the football team _and_ one of the hottest _and_ nicest guys in school with his muscular figure, broad shoulders and few tattoos on his forearm just seals the deal.

 _Gods,_ she is turning into one of those stuck up cheerleaders.

But really can you blame the girl for staring at a guy who is the definition of perfect.

She turned to her locker when her best friend, Annabeth approached her. "Hey,Rey!"

Ah, let her give you a little hint about Annabeth. The first thing you should know is that Annabeth is the complete opposite of Reyna. Firstly, Annabeth is really chirpy and when she says chirpy she means the type that is constantly positive in every situation either bad or good. Her best friend was continuously related to the blonde stereotype, well that was before people found out that Annabeth is actually a secret Jimmy Neutron (a really smart booger).

It's surprising how Annabeth is not part of a pep squad or marching band or (Dare she say) a cheerleader. **(A/N: No offense to any cheerleaders out there.)**

"Hey 'Beth." She greeted the blonde haired girl while stuffing more useless school junk into her locker.

"So,did you hear the news?" Annabeth asked excitedly.

"The news where your boyfriend got an A on chemistry or the other news?." Reyna leaned against her already closed locker as she said this.

"The other news.. Oh, and you should be impressed with Percy." Annabeth chided with her finger pointed towards her chest.

The black haired girl just rolled her eyes. "Yup,I'm _so_ proud of him." she commented sarcastically.

"Whatever." Annabeth scoffed giving her a small glare for a split second before the scowl turned to a wide grin. "So,are you planning to go?"

"Where?"

"To the..."

"To _the_..." Her voice raised a few octaves trying to prolong her sentence.

Annabeth let out a frustrated sigh. "To the annual dance!" Finally her confusion is cleared, "Gods,you could be so slow sometimes." Annabeth muttered clearly annoyed with her.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you 'don't know'?" Annabeth exclaimed bewildered.

"Look I'm sorry, but school dances are just not my thing and never will, so stop trying to change me. Besides, getting ready for a school dance is like preparing for a freaking wedding which annoys the shit outta me and going to the said event is even more annoying with all the crowded people and the dancing and especially the awkward _sweet talk_ happening between students that can't even tolerate each other-"

"You know the majority of what you just said is just cliche facts that rarely happen in real life,right?" Annabeth interject her mini rant.

She let out a heavy sigh,"Look, my point is that school dances puts me in a crappy mood and a mild headache for even thinking about it."

"But-" Annabeth tried to reason but suddenly the chirping sound of a her phone cut the blonde out.

Reyna fished her phone out from her pocket and indeed there was a new text. Her thumb swiped across the screen when the text popped up. A small smile appeared on her features when her eyes raked over the simple yet meaningful text sent.

She glanced around the almost deserted hallway and in fact the guy she was specifically looking for was currently not around. She quickly grab her bag and bid goodbye to her fellow friend so fast that she didn't even notice Annabeth hollering her- demanding where she was going off to.

While she was sprinting through the empty hall, Reyna peeked down at her phone. She had to bite the inside of her cheek in attempt of holding back a wide grin forming on her usual stoic face.

 _'Meet me behind the school in five minutes, I wanna show you somethin'. Miss you so much ;)'._

0~0~0~0~0~0

The sound of sneakers squeaking against the slightly damp grass broke her out of her thoughts. She pushed herself off the wall she was previously been leaning on. Her head turned a little leading up to a smile that is classified as her 'super happy smile' appeared on her face. Some people might be wondering, Why she is so happy?. Well, maybe it's because her most favorite person _ever_ is leisurely approaching her with his blonde hair getting mussed by the strong blow of wind.

As expected her boyfriend is ten minutes late from meeting time, Reyna would be on the verge of annoyance right now.

 _'Time is gold_ _mi hermana pequeña.'_ Her sister,Hylla would reprimand her whenever she is late or doesn't use her precious time responsibly.

"You're late." That is the first thing she said when he finally paused to stand right in front of- they are so close that if she reach her hand out, her finger can grasp his abdomen.

"Well sorry but I was getting these for you." He pulled out a bag of fruity jellybeans from behind his back.

Her face instantly lit up -resembling an excited kid on Christmas morning- whilst a joyful smile replaced the tight lip smile previously. She extended her hand to grab the colorful bag from his calloused fingers. She zipped the bag open before snatching a handful of the sugary snack and stuffing it in her mouth, a pleased hum came out as the treat melt on her tongue.

A low chuckle interrupted her moment of bliss." Glad to see that you miss me too."

"Eh, at least food won't leave me waiting for ten damn minutes!"

"You should thank me."

"Why would I?" She grumpily asked while picking out a red jellybean from the bag.

"Because it's really hard to get."

"You probably got this from Walmart or the dollar store."

"You're hard to get and mean."

"Damn right I am."

That got a chuckle out of him as his left arm wrap around her hips- his fingers creeping under her loose crop top. "You know, I kinda regret coming here." His smooth voice sent tingles down her spine.

"Nah, you miss me too much." She responded cheekily as her arms hung lazily on his shoulders.

"I doubt that."

"Admit it Grace, you couldn't last a day without me."

"Puh-lease, I can last a week without your presence."

She tilted her head a little with a sly grin."...Just a week huh?."

He rolled his eyes. "Shut up and let me kiss you already."

His mouth enveloped hers slowly and gently at first before he brought his hand into her wavy locks while pulling her body flush against his by settling his other arm on her lower back- effectively deepening the kiss. A barely audible mewl came from somewhere in her throat when he tilt her head a little to the side and began sucking on her bottom lip.

She was just starting to enjoy the kiss when her boyfriend abruptly pulled away, setting his forehead on hers while pecking her a few times.

"Mm, Jason..." Reyna whined, tugging on his shirt in effort of pulling him back to the kiss.

Apparently he was having none of that.

"See you can't even resist me for a few hours let alone a week,Rey." He said cockily.

Her next move was to roll her eyes but decided against it when he hooked his fingers through the belt loops of her shorts in attempt of pulling her closer- not much effort was placed since their chests were already pressed together,quite literally. She can feel the hard planes of his abs.

"So, are you up for it?." Jason murmured sliding his hands along her sides.

Reyna pulled away slightly to narrow her eyes at the suspicious question." What?, Jason don't tell me that you are turned on because I am not into _another_ quickie in the janitors closet."

Jason just chuckled like the idiot he is."Okay first of all, you gotta admit that you enjoyed it. Secondly,I meant are you ready to see the surprise?"

Her cheeks redden slightly in embarrassment. "Wipe the smug smirk,Grace."

"Am I the one imitating a strawberry?" He asked cheekily.

"Uh-huh, you think that's so funny don't you?"

"Kinda."

The smug smirk wiped off his face when a hand came contact with his arm, _quite_ hard she might add.

She'd be lying if she said that she's not guilty.

0~0~0~0~0

"So,where exactly are we going?."

"I told you, it's a surprise Rey."

"But you know that I hate surprises, they make me all nervous and sweaty."

"I'm aware."

"Come on, will you at least tell me why it's wet around here."

"it's not wet."

"Is this grass? Gosh, why is it.. _damp_?" Reyna complained while dragging her feet across a hard surface.

"I believe it's actually moist."

"Jason don't even go there, I hate that word as much as I dislike bugs."

She heard Jason snort from somewhere near her."Oh, don't forget _phalanges."_ He is enjoying her misery way too much.

"Jason." She reprimanded while trying to glare but can't because half her face is covered by a stupid cloth.

His joyful laugh rang through her hears effectively tugging the corner of her lips upwards, just a _little_ though.

Minutes pass by as they continue to walk and more soft like, _fur_ tickling from her calves to her knees, she regretted the decision of wearing shorts today. Well not her fault that her boyfriend suddenly tugged her to his car, proceeding to drive for fifteen minutes- towards the opposite direction of her house-,without acquiring any of her concerns or protests.

Jason is so sweet but could be ruthless sometimes. Example; making her walk ten minutes after a very intense soccer practice _and_ being forced coming to school at six in the morning to help decorate the school gym for some dance -that she probably won't attend.

Not the best day of her life.

Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Stop.

What?

They suddenly came to a halt. She cannot see anything except for blackness but her nose can smell a whiff of salt water. Have you ever dived or swam so deep in the ocean until you feel a burning sensation where someone shoved a spoonful of salt into your nostrils. Or, the dryness sticking on your hair after a whole day lounging in a pool or an ocean- your hair doesn't exactly frizz up but does the opposite as it becomes stiff resembling a stick.

That's how she feels right now.

Judging by the atmosphere, they seem to be at the beach but wasn't sand suppose to be slipping into her socks.

Why would _sand_ be ticklish?

"Jason,are we at the beach or something?" She voiced out her thoughts.

"Hold on." She can sense Jason standing behind her,he untied the blindfold soundlessly letting it slowly slide down her face, hanging loosely around her neck.

Her hand flew up to cover her mouth instead a quiet gasp escaped from her throat. They were standing a few feet away from an edge of a cliff. Looking down, the cliff were surrounded by water -her guess was correct- with waves lapping against huge rocks at the surface of sea water.

She rarely beholds such a beautiful scene during middle of a day, on a Friday.

A gust of ocean breeze blew past them- not cold enough for shivers but goosebumps did rise on her skin. She certainly felt relaxed with her long black locks blowing behind her back. Her eyes raked all around the

Dandelions.

The mystery object tickling her calves were dandelions.

"Jason..." She whispered amazed as she turned around to face him.

"I just wanted to apologize because I know how you feel." He continued when she raised her eyebrow in confusion. "I'm sorry for not announcing about _us_ to anybody else except for Thalia and a couple of our friends but _please_ understand that I'm doing this for you. I mean, imagine what Drew would do to you if she found out that her blonde 'Superman hottie' dating the schools vice president."

By now his arms were wrapped tightly around her hips while their noses touch slightly. She extended her hand out to caress his cheek. "Oh Jason, it's _fine._ Besides making our relationship public is going to ruin my reputation anyway."

He chuckled. "What reputation?"

"Of being perfectly imperfect by not having a boyfriend."

He lets out a carefree laugh before engulfing her lips with his. He pulls away a little,"So will you?" he asked seriously.

"What?"

"Making _us_ exclusive by going to the Dance this Friday?" He asked gazing at her expectantly.

She shrug her shoulders, "Sure."

His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really?!"

"Yes,really." She squeals when he suddenly picks her up and spins her around. "Jason." She reprimanded but anyone could see that she's not really mad.

The evening proceeded for the couple as they sat at the ledge, talking leisurely. Trading a few kisses and silly banters.

0~0~0~0~0

It's Friday.

She's already at the dance wearing a white sleeveless deep V neck flare dress. She's quite small in the breast department so no inappropriate cleavage displayed. She's also sporting a pair of nude pumps and her long hair is curled perfectly, hanging loosely.

Jason is standing right by her side. Holding her by the waist while they socialize with the fellow students and teachers. Since she's vice president and he's the captain of the football team, rumors spread like wild fire when they walked in holding hands, sporting identical smiles.

The night passed on smoothly. They took pictures, got praised for being couple 'goals' and of course dancing. She estimated there would be drama but instead nothing happened. Drew just watched them from afar. Kind of odd but honestly, why the hell would she care?

Before they know it, the nights over and they were bidding goodbye to their friends. Reyna's slightly intoxicated from a couple of shots she took earlier. Luckily, Jason is contributing by keeping her upright with an arm wrapped around waist and standing as close as possible.

A couple of years ago she would push him away from evading her personal space but now she couldn't care less.

Maybe it's the alcohol, but she thinks his blue eyes has something else hiding behind his blue orbs. She predicted it's lust, but the chance for that is about forty percent.

She stopped in front of the school's entrance, turning to him, "So,are we going back to your apartment or mine?"

"How 'bout mine, my mom is not home for the weekend." He replied coyly with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

He opens the car door for her like the gentleman he is. The car ride towards Jason's apartment was spent with pointless conversation considering Reyna's like half drunk and Jason's boner increasing when his girlfriend's dress ride up a _lot_.

Thank the gods that his apartment is only twenty minutes away.

0~0~0~0~0

He parks the car with ease. Once they get outside, it's quiet the entire walk from the car to the elevators until she's barely pressed the button and he's grasping her elbow.

"Are you tired?"

"Nah ," she quips, and the elevator dings, the doors sliding open. They both step inside and he presses their floor. "I'm just drunk and I really wanna take off these heels. I'm starting to get blisters."

She feels him take a step towards her, his hand rubbing her arm soothingly. "Aw, poor baby." He knows it's a bad idea to tease her when she's drunk but it's better to live life on the edge,yeah?

She glances at him, "Shut up, I could stab you with these heels. Seriously, high heels are like the modern version of a dagger." He laughs because the statement is so _Reyna_ to make fun of women's fashion.

"Well, I'm sorry for making you wear those."

"Don't be." She looks at him and he steps forward so that she's almost entirely pressed between him and the elevator wall. He slides his hand behind her, his fingers tracing the material of the backless dress before sliding delicately up her spine. She shivers.

He presses his forehead against hers. "Love you."

"And I love you too ," she breathes, threading her fingers through his hair and bringing him closer. She kisses him gently, tentatively, as her eyes fall closed again. His breath is warm against her face and she slides her other hand around his neck, pressing against him as she kisses him again. "I'm starting to feel better already."

"Really? Then I believe as a good boyfriend, I am responsible to make you feel even _more_ better," Pressing her back against the wall and kissing her harder. " _God,_ I want you so bad right now."

The words barely escape his lips, though, when the elevator suddenly shudders to a stop. She glances over his shoulder to see if they're on their floor, but then the lights flicker off, leaving them in the dim red glow of the emergency light above their heads.

"A power outage?" he guesses.

"I don't know," she breathes, kissing him again. It's probably the alcohol in her system, but she really doesn't care what's happening at the moment. "I want you."

He groans a little. "We shouldn't," he says, but she can hear it in his voice. He wants it, too, but he's trying to convince himself that it's a bad idea because it really is. It's a horrible, stupid idea. But then he repeats, "We shouldn't," and she knows that it doesn't matter anymore. The world could be ending outside and it still wouldn't matter anymore.

Gods, they are such a cliche pair.

He kisses her a little harder and a little dirtier than before, and she reaches up and undoes the knot behind her neck, letting the front of her dress fall between them. He grasps her legs and wraps them around his waist, pushing her back a little higher against the wall as he licks a line across her collarbone. Her fingers comb into his hair again as he drags his tongue along her mound. "Jason..." she moans, arching against him, and he makes this noise from the back of his throat when her center rubs against him.

Her panties are thoroughly soaked and she knows he can feel it through their clothes. He reaches underneath her dress and traces his thumb along the waistband of her panties. "Is there any way we can remove this? " he asks innocently against her skin, grinding hard against her and making her let out a cry of pleasure.

She's so turned on right now.

"Give me a second." she exhales, unwinding her legs from around his waist.

He sets her on the ground -but keeps his hands on her hips- and she tugs her panties down before stepping out of them.

Then he slides his hand up her leg and brushes his fingers against her and she moans breathily.

"Stop teasing." she mutters, and he chuckles.

Her hands go between them, grasping his belt and unclasping it quickly before tugging his zipper down. Then he lifts her so she can wrap her legs around his waist again, and they both moan loudly, her heels digging into his back when his length accidentally brushes against her wetness. "Ouch. Baby,I need those off too." he mumbles.

"Sorry," she laughs breathlessly, she shakes her feet her little until the six inch heels fall on the tiled floor. "And I need you take _this_ off." She murmured pulling against the fabric of his pants.

"Hold on." She tightens her hold on his neck as he tug his pants down and pushed it aside. Once complete, his hands return to their position on her ass and waist. "Okay."

She reaches in between them and grasps his length. He groans into her neck and she guides him to her entrance, hand sliding under his shirt and over the contours of his abs as he rolls his hips and slides into her.

They both moan loudly at the feeling.

He starts thrusting into her as he's kissing her neck, and she brings both hands up and threads them through his hair. "Harder, babe," she breathes. He bites down on her pulse and she lets out this surprised squeal, snapping her hips against his. Then he soothed the bite by licking slightly on the irritated patch of skin and peck a kiss on her lips, she _pouts_. "That's not what I meant."

He pushes up into her, hard, and her heels dig into his back as she whimpers. "I know," he says, kissing her trembling lips.

She pulls his head from her neck and kisses him. "Feels amazing," she breathes.

"I know," he says again, and he pushes her up the wall a little as he thrusts into her harder. "I can feel you like, warm and _wet_ around me." She licks his lips, pushing her tongue passed them in a kiss as she clenches around him. He groans and snaps his hips in response, grazing her spot, and she pulls back as she sucks in a gasp.

He angles his hips and grinds against her again and again, and her body shudders in pleasure as he grazes her spot with every thrust.

She's so _close._

And he knows this, too, because he reaches between them and swipes his thumb against her clit, slowing his movements. She arches against him and digs her fingers into his biceps to try and keep her balance. "Baby, I need you to come," he tells her, kissing her again before she can hope to articulate a proper response, and he lightly rolls her clit between his fingers. She shudders and presses her forehead against his, pulling him closer. She clenches her muscles around him and he groans. "I'm going to make you come, okay?"

She whimpers and nods shortly, her breath coming out in these little, broken pants. He's rolling in and out of her in these slow, deep strokes. She can feel his entire length rubbing against her as he pulls almost completely out and slides back in, his thumb drawing circles around her clit.

"I love you," he says for the second time that night, his breath warm against her face. "You know that, right?"

"I know." She presses their lips together, letting out a sigh. " _Gods_ ,I love you so much."

"You're prettier than any girl I've ever laid eyes on," he tells her, kissing her as the back of her head rests against the wall. He slides his lips along her jaw, showering kisses until his lips are right next to her ear. "You're the only one that I'll ever need." He grinds his hips against hers and she sucks in a gasp. "Don't forget that, okay?"

"I won't," she breathes.

He pulls out of her so, so slowly and her legs quiver. "Promise me that you won't forget it anymore. I need to know that you know."

"I promise."

And then he thrusts back into her as she rolls her hips against his, and she comes, _hard_ , her muscles clenching and fluttering around him and pulling him into his orgasm, too. He holds her tightly and kisses her over and over again, and she kisses him with equal fervor, gasping for breath. Her lungs are on fire but she doesn't care. She can't help herself.

"You're amazing," she sighs, entirely breathless as her orgasm subsides.

"So are you," he replies, kissing her again. She's lost count of how many times he's kissed her since they stepped into the elevator. "We should… probably…"

"Yeah, probably."

She loosens her grip on him and whimpers as he pulls out of her, removing her legs from his waist and setting her feet back onto the floor. He reaches down and pulls his boxers and slacks back up, fastening his belt into place once more as she knots the top of her dress behind her neck, straightening it out.

She's just slipping back into her pumps when suddenly the elevator shudders to life again, the lights flickering back on. She squints against the sudden brightness until her eyes adjust.

"That was creepily convenient," she laughs.

Jason shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe it was magic," he says, quirking an eyebrow, and she shoves his shoulders half heartedly.

"You're so cheesy."

"Having such an awesome girlfriend makes me a cheesy guy." he tells her, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

He drapes his arm around her and she leans into his side, letting her eyes fall closed. "I'm so tired..." she whines. She's _exhausted_. He mumbles a response she doesn't quite hear – her ears couldn't pick up what he said because of her intoxicated stupor. The elevator dings as it reaches their floor, he scoops her into his arms. "I'm going to be so hung over, I'm probably going to blame it on you."

"Why me?"

"Because as you said earlier, your technically in charge of me tonight. So I would blame you for not restraining me from taking so many shots."

She feels the deep rumble in his chest as he chuckles. "I read online that coffee and sex always makes someone feel better after a hangover."

"Why were you online searching for remedies to cure hang over's?" she acquired curiously.

Jason shrugs his shoulders. "I was actually browsing for some weird kinks to test on our Friday nights." She arches an eyebrow towards him. "Don't look at me like that, your the one who suggested we _spice_ up our sex life." He tried to defend himself while she rolled her eyes.

"Your going to help me right?"

"Yup. In fact, we are not going to leave my bed until your fully cured."

"What are you planning for the rest of our weekend together?"

"Well, I plan for us to have breakfast in bed tomorrow and I'm going to attempt in adding some spice in between the sheets."

She laughs wholeheartedly. "All of it?"

"Every single position and technique."

She laughs loudly.

* * *

 **Jason is such a perfect boyfriend, am I right?**

 **Anyway, sorry for not posting a new chapter in like, two months but I caught got up with school. Truthfully, I love my teachers but they can be so cruel with homework. I swear, they are purposely trying to explode my delicate brain.**

 **Are you satisfied with the totally cliche elevator sex scene?**

 **So, if you have any ideas for the next chapter, feel free to PM me.**

 **More reviews, more Jeyna. Besides, reviews would really make my day :)**


	6. Drabble 6

Reyna squints as she stares at the empty part bed next to her,her hands blindly searching for the usual warmth that has been missing for the past three weeks. Her husband had joined a quest with Percy and Leo. They were scheduled to arrive home a few days ago but problems came up and it got delayed.

Hopefully, her husband will be standing at their doorstep tomorrow morning because not only does she misses him but the anticipation is slowly killing her from the inside. She is really anxious, constantly wondering whether he is safe or injured. So many thoughts and questions swirling in her mind does give her a headache.

Gods, she is really expecting to see his cheeky smile and sparkling blue eyes pointed directly at her before jumping into his awaiting arms -the 'welcome home' hug is always the best type of hugs.

It's quite unusual for her to be sleeping on a huge bed- alone with only pillows keeping her company. Since Reyna was a toddler, she has been accustomed to a routine of someone sleeping beside her. It doesn't really matter who, either a family member, close friend or on desperate occasions, her loyal dogs.

During her early age, Hylla used to tuck her into bed. Her sister would pull a thick blanket to cover over her small form, she would continue to sit at the edge of the bed and gently stroke Reyna's hair until she falls asleep. On some nights where nightmares seem to evade Reyna's sleep, she would crawl into her sister's bed in attempt of seeking comfort and assurance that the monsters in her dreams wouldn't snatch her.

Reyna would be nestled in her sister's warm embrace, her senses focused on Hylla's soothing voice, usually whispering a lullaby lulling Reyna back to sleep.

Those happy times didn't last forever though. The two sisters grew apart from each other when Hylla made a choice of entering a group of ladies calling themselves The hunters ,that decision forced Reyna to move to Camp Jupiter - which is a safe place compared to Circe's island.

Her sleeping routine definitely got messed up for a while until fortunately she met a girl named Gwen who had the same problems. Gwen could easily be mistaken as a daughter of Venus with her long strawberry blonde hair and bright green eyes, adding that she sports quite a bubbly attitude while she is an excellent fighter in the battle field.

Even though Gwen never told Reyna much about her past but she never pried any of Reyna's secret, so in some ways, they are both winning. The two girls got along very well despite them having such different personalities.

Moving forward to a few years later, Reyna was fifteen when she met Jason. Hesitant, would be the first word that could describe their early friendship. They were both assigned as praetors when they met for the second time. The first time they met, Jason was placed in the Fifth Cohort. Working together was beyond their will but they had to for Camp Jupiter's sake.

Being praetors require them to spend an awful lot of time with each other. From having breakfast together in the morning to sitting side by side during senate meetings with late night paperwork indeed brought the two Romans closer. Reyna had always made sure to keep her distance from the son of Jupiter but it's next to impossible when all he does is follow her around -all day-, bombarding her with so many questions and just...invading her personal space.

Unfortunately, Jason was friends with Dakota _and_ Gwen- two of Reyna's closest friends. So yeah, ninety percent of her time was spent with none other than Jason Grace. It got so bad that people in New Rome started to spread fake rumors about them _officially_ a couple.

Which is utterly ridiculous considering they were on the opposite ends of a rope. Jason is a walking rainbow, carrying boundless of joy and always extending happiness by shooting a brilliant smile to everybody that happens to past by , Reyna envied how carefree he is- as a daily routine and battle field.

No wonder he gets along _very_ well with Gwen.

However ,no matter how sickening Jason Grace is towards her, a few months after the giant war, Jason asked her out and rumors immediately spread like wildfire.

At least they were true.

She never thought it would ever work out between them until one morning she woke up with a huge diamond on her finger. She distinctly remember agreeing to change her last name.

It's funny how her birth name, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano changed to Reyna Grace with a simple 'I do'.

0~0~0~0~0

Her eyes stared at her phone on her bedside table. Again, she is waiting for a text or a call or possibly anything. Her eyes also follow the movements of the clock, watching as seconds turn to minutes pass by yet there is not a single news about her husband's arrival. Approximately two days ago, Annabeth called her, she informed that the guys were on their way home- not exactly flying on a plane but using other methods. Perks of being a demigod, you have hundreds various transportation, depends on who your godly parent is.

The curtains only peak open slightly yet sunlight stream through her whole bedroom. She lazily threw the covers off her body, cold air that lingers in her bedroom attack her immediately when she sat up on the bed. Goosebumps rise on her smooth skin. Again, usually her husband would cuddle up to her small form spreading warmness.

Reyna heave a sigh while checking her phone one last time before deciding to do something productive. Starting with making the bed since she hadn't made an effort to make it in three days. On rare occasions, Reyna could be lazier than children of Somnus (Roman counterpart for Hypnos).

She continues with her usual weekend morning routine. Shower, gaping at her closet trying to decide what to wear, pouring cereal into a bowl, feed her dogs , lazily plopping down on the couch, turning on her favorite television show and since it's the weekends, that's pretty much it.

Let's be real, Reyna cannot be classified as an early bird because it was like ten when she lathered herself with body wash.

The clock on her wall kept ticking and she got even anxious by the moving minute. Her whole apartment buzz with life but Reyna just stayed dead silent, sometimes gazing at the front door or any empty furniture- having high expectations of setting her eyes on _him_ as if he's there _with her-_ before returning to her book.

She couldn't focus on anything actually. Her fingers either fidget or tap a random rhythm on her knee. Her ADHD is just uncontrollable.

So yeah, her afternoon went along as she waits.

And wait.

And wait some more.

She ate a chicken sandwich topped with ketchup while waiting- ketchup's not even her favorite condiment. She was just about take another bite from her lunch when her ears perk up at the faint sound of jingling keys from outside.

Just then, a certain son of Jupiter casually walked in. Acting like his nervous as hell gwife is not sitting a few feet away from him. He took off his converse before storing it in the shoe closet- they're both neat freaks so having shoes scattered around is not how they roll.

Well,what's she waiting for?

She jumped from her perch taking long and took fast strides towards him- silently thanking whatever god for providing her with long legs.

"Jason!"

"Hey babe!"

Reyna threw her arms around his neck pulling him into a tight embrace. Since she's like a head shorter than him, so he contributed by lifting her up by her thighs before pushing his face into her thick wavy hair. Giving a few kisses on her left shoulder and the nape of her neck. She's truly content with her arms and legs wrapped around him. Truthfully, she felt like crying out of happiness but that would explode their peaceful bubble.

"Gods, I miss you so much Rey." He murmured laying more kisses along her neck.

She pulled away slightly so their noses touch. "Was it worth it?" Her eyes didn't miss how Jason's blue eyes cast a longing glance upon her lips.

"What?" She pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth, a gesture she knew drives her husband crazy.

"Leaving for the quest." This time Jason eyed her moving lips not so discreetly.

"The quest was successful so yeah, I think it's worth it but leaving you for three weeks? Hell no." She didn't get to reply a witty remark as he crashed his lips on hers and backed her up against a nearby flat surface; which happens to be a door.

"Hmm, I guess my charm is so alluring that you can barely resist me." And that, ladies and gentleman is the witty comment.

"Oh please, don't act cocky. I know you miss me just as much or maybe more." His husky voice fuels up the burning sensation in between her thighs.

"Prove it." His kisses escalated from her lips to her cheeks, moving lower to her neck and lightly nipping at her collarbone.

His left hand slips under her shirt, caressing the soft skin on her stomach as her ass was cupped by his right hand; preventing her from falling. "Annabeth called a couple days ago, she said you locked yourself in the apartment."

"I had lots of work to finish." She mentally gives herself a pat on the back for being able to control her voice from shaking.

"You may not be gullible but you are a _horrible_ liar." He steadily tugs her shirt up until it's over her head, blindly flinging it somewhere across the room.

"Your fault for not calling." She countered back while dragging his purple camp Jupiter shirt upwards till it's off his upper body. Her hands glides to settle on gripping his bicep and her right hand following the trail of short hair that disappears behind the material of his jeans. "Ugh Jay, at least bother to call _once_ instead of leaving me to tear my hair out in worry."

"Sorry,I got a little caught up." He muttered against her skin.

"Percy had time to call _his_ girlfriend and his _mother_!" He let her down momentarily to slide her sweatpants down her legs before picking her back up.

"Are you mad?"

"I wish."

He paused and leaned back, "Are these our weddings'?" Jason asked hooking a finger on her white bra strap. Not an ordinary bra strap, it has complicated embroider designs on it.

"Didn't think you'll remember."

"I remember all the underwear you wear on our honeymoon."

His lips were on hers again so her voice was slightly muffled. "Funny 'cause I don't recall bringing any underwear much less wearing them." Her fingers tangled themselves in his blonde hair, lightly massaging his scalp.

"To be fair, we had our honeymoon at the Maldives so I don't see much purpose to bring underwear when you're wearing bathing suits and dresses most of the time."

"That or we rarely get out of the beach house." She said while her hands reached his pants, she began to unfasten his belt before dragging the zipper down and pushing it down his hips and long legs, Jason of course had to move a little to step out off the material pooling on his ankles but instead he abruptly pulls them both away from the door and proceed to carry her to the... _kitchen_?

He sets her on the kitchen island, displaying a super cool,calm and collected demeanor. Is he _that_ oblivious to his -hot and bothered- wife who is practically naked _sitting_ right in front of his him. Worse part, he just gazed at her with his hands spread out on the granite either side of her. She wants to scowl so bad but his blue eyes made him look so damn adorable!

"What are you doing?" She finally found her ability to speak again.

Instead of answering, he grips the edges of her shoulders and unhurriedly slides his warm hands down her sides until they reach her hips. He brought his hands over her hips and she lifts herself up slightly, just enough for him to pull off her panties. The undergarment gets a little stuck on her ankles but after a shakes of her feet, she managed to push them off.

A bit of guilt seeps into her because they are doing this on the kitchen's island but her south region is totally wet so she didn't think too much of it. Besides,she can probably clean the spot up with bleach or like, holy water or something.

Jason cups the back of her neck and kissed her deeply, his thumb tracing circles behind her ear. The kiss was as rough as his movements, his other hand grasp her waist in a hold that is sure would leave marks on her skin. She arched her neck in effort of deepening the kiss, but Jason pulled his lips away from her. He let out a low chuckle when hearing her whine in protest. However, his lips moved from her lips towards the sweet spot beneath her jaw. His tongue was hot and insistent as he laved at her pulse point, letting out a low groan when he felt the faint beat of her heart.

Her hands flew up, pulling at his thick blonde hair as her head tilt backwards, her eyes closed in pleasure. Jason grunted when she tugged at him a little _too_ rough, retaliating by pulling at her own hair before gently massaging her scalp while his tongue drew a path towards the crook of her neck, switching from lightly sucking to sinking his teeth into her tan skin. He soothed the irritated patch of skin by flattening his tongue on it.

The hand on her waist skimmed down her right thigh and then traveled to circle her clit.

Reyna gasped. "J-Jason..." She whimpered as her eyes rolled back in pleasure when he slipped his index finger shallowly between her wet folds.

"Yes, beautiful?" Jason mumbled while laying a kiss under her ear.

"Please..." Reyna breathed out as Jason rubbed his thumb just above her bundle of nerves.

"You gotta speak up if you want something, Sunshine." He whispered huskily against her ear.

" _More"_ She successfully groaned out.

"You want me to make you come with my fingers baby?"

"Yesss" She moaned breathily.

"Yea?"

At her feeble nod, he entered his middle finger as his index finger curled a bit causing her walls her to tighten. " _Deeper."_ Both of his fingers pushed in deeper while his thumb stroked circular motions on her core. He added deliberate pressure, adding to her pleasure and reveling in the way her mouth opened, letting out a moan when he hit a sensitive spot.

"You like that babe?"

" _Harder.."_ She demanded trying to roll her hips against is hand but he was quick to grasp her waist.

He pulls out slightly before pushing in deeper and curling his fingers against her G-spot _._ Her inner thighs are shaking as she bit her lip in attempt of keeping her wanton moans down. She's so close from reaching her high.

"Baby let me hear you, scream my name sunshine."He thrust his fingers in and out of her a couple more times before she reaches her peak and released on his hand.

" _Oh_ , Jason!" She sees stars behind her eyelids when her eyes shut during her moment of ecstasy.

He presses their lips together to absorb the last of her cries, his fingers still lost in her body but stayed stationary. She breaks the kiss because her lungs was burning from lack of oxygen. They're both panting at this point, chests heaving while trying to catch their breaths. Jason pulls out reluctantly when she started to squirm from the discomfort of having his fingers in her body for too long. He knocks their foreheads as they were silent for the next few minutes, no words needed as they were content by looking into each others eyes.

Eyes as dark as an endless pit meets a pair of bright eyes resembling the sky on a sunny day.

Jason cuts through the silence with a chuckle. "Look what you did, now we both need a shower." He teased trailing his wet index finger from her inner thigh down to her knee cap, leaving a path of goosebumps rising on her skin.

" _My_ fault? You're the one who gets horny after like two minutes of kissing."

"Technically this is all your fault for being so damn sexy."

Reyna rolled her eyes,"Jason you're twenty five, have some restrain for gods sake."

"Well you _know_ you got me hooked around your finger when your wearing something from our wedding."

"Touche."

He wraps his arms around her shoulders, "Anyway, Netflix and chill?" He elaborated when noticing her questioning raised eyebrow, "Well in the bedroom and ninety percent chilling."

She looks up at him, "So what are you planning for tomorrow 'cause I'm confident that I won't be able to walk _at all_."

"How about I make breakfast _in bed_ and spent the rest of the day chilling. "

She laughs, winding her legs around his hips. "Ah, I knew I married you for a reason."

"By the way, did you by any chance, throw out the maple syrup recently?" He asked slyly.

"Yeah I did.", Her husbands mischievous face fell a bit, "But I bought a can of whipped cream yesterday." She laughed, completely delighted when his eyes turned a shade darker.

"I'm going to lock you up in the bedroom tomorrow and make you scream while I-"

She shushed him by resting a finger on his pink lips and leaning in to kiss his cheek. "Save it for the shower babe." She whispered seductively against his cheek before wriggling herself out of their embrace and sprinting to their en suite bathroom- laughing cheekily along the way.

* * *

 **I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes because I am currently _super_ jet lagged. It was like four am and I couldn't sleep so me and my brothers decided to watch a Christmas movie. I, trying to act all grown up and cool agreed to watch _Krampus_. It wasn't screaming my brains out since the movie wasn't scary but it the characters were hella _creepy_. I'm not exaggerating, there were toys that came alive and kidnapped children! One of them has a _clown's_ face.**

 **Anyway enough about me, I wanna know something,**

 **Who's excited for Christmas? And w** **hat holiday do you celebrate besides Christmas?**

 **I really hope you enjoy this chapter and make sure to leave a review for the sake of Christmas.**


	7. Drabble 7

**Authors's note: This will all be written in Reyna's point of view and the chapter is mostly filled with M rated scenes.**

* * *

I'm lying on my side when I feel you slip into bed behind me. On the verge of sleep I smile when I feel the mattress dip, because although I know your work can keep you up late at night, I always sleep better when you are beside me.

You snuggle up to me, winding your toned arm around my waist and your hand rests on my stomach as you spoon me. I hear you murmur your appreciation against my skin when your realize which nightgown I'm wearing and your hand travels down to my hips and finger the edge of the silky fabric not much farther. I smile to myself and I know that the short silk nightgown is one of your favorites, hence why I wore it tonight, hoping to entice you.

You kiss my shoulder chastely at first, I thought it was a simple kiss of goodnight and expected for you to bury your head in the crook of my neck but instead your hand kept skirting at the edge of my nightgown while your index finger caressed the soft skin underneath; causing goosebumps to rise. My arousal begins to stir when your lips begin to travel up onto my neck and your hand starts to skim my bare thigh. I sigh and press my back into you and I feel your hardness pressing against my lower back from behind, deepening my longing for you.

 _I wasn't aware you went to bed naked_

My drowsiness began to wear off and I begin to fully wake up as I lean back upon your bare chest. You drug your nails up my sides, from her lower abdomen to the her neck before twisting my head and capturing my lips with yours in a rough and heated kiss.

 _I presumed your definitely not going to be gentle tonight._

When our lips meet, the ache inside me intensifies. I wrap my arm around your neck and grab your hair in order to deepen the kiss. I start to grind back against you as your hand wanders down to cup my breast. I feel your touch through the silk and I sigh as your tongue gets tangled with mine while you toy with my erect nipples.

Your hand now determinedly begins to travel south so I roll onto my back and spread my legs to grant you better access. I predict you were going to cover my body with yours but instead you lay you prop your head up with your hand as your fingers tease me at the edge of my matching panties, awaiting permission to enter. All it takes is a single nod and your hand is slipping my panties down my legs before tossing them down the bed. Your hand returns to skim across my clit and around the place I want it most.

You circle around and around, seemingly almost lazily now. When you finally press a finger up into me, I break the kiss with a gasp of pleasure. You slowly pump your finger in and out as your thumb circles my clit and slowly drives me insane. You kiss down my neck and collarbone and slowly latch onto my breast and lightly bite my rock hard nipple, which earns you another breathless gasp. My body shivers as my thighs quiver and you know I'm close to coming on your hand when you pull your fingers out and kiss back up to my lips.

 _Since our youth, you're always been expert at teasing me- either sexual or playful_

Agitation seeps into me as I let out an annoyed huff. I turn you onto your back and straddle you, with my covered moist heat just inches away from your hard member. I kiss up your neck to your earlobe and lightly tug at it with my teeth.

I pull away and whisper in your ear,"Don't you love me?"

When I receive a breathy "Of course." I slowly kiss down to your collarbone and suck on that special spot that drives you crazy. You try to grind up against me, but I only let you have contact for a brief second before I pull my hips away from yours. I kiss up your neck and across your cheek and nose, avoiding your seeking lips. I kiss down to your other collarbone and suck that spot again, this time hard enough to hear a hiss of pleasure escape your lips. Your hands wander up and down my waist and hips, trying to pull me closer as I whisper,"Don't you want me?", I grind on you hard for just a moment to hear you hiss out an "Yes.".

I finally kiss you on your lips and grind my hips down on yours. "Then come and get me."

You grab my waist and flip me onto my back as you align your hips with mine. You drag your hands up my waist, bringing my nightgown with them and lift it up and over my head. At the same time, my hands wander downwards to lightly tug on the small hairs leading towards your manhood. Our kisses go from soft and sensual to frenzied and demanding.

You used your right forearm to brace your weight from crushing me with your fingers tangled in my dark hair and cradling my head. Your left hand however, reached down to cup my ass and gave it a squeeze.

You kiss me hard and you realign your hips to mine and push yourself between my open legs and up into my core. We both hiss and gasp as we feel the fulfillment of just being joined together like this. You kiss my neck and begin to move, slowly at first, then rocked faster and harder. The only sounds we hear are the sounds of our flesh slapping together and my breathless moans that are getting louder and louder. I suck on that spot on your collarbone, hard enough to leave a mark, claiming you as mine, and I hear you groan in pleasure and your next thrust hits a sweet spot inside me that makes me cry out.

I hold onto you anywhere and everywhere: your chest, arms, and finally your ass, pushing you down into me harder. You're pants against my neck confirms you're getting close and your hand finds my clit again and I'm quickly on the edge again. Our passion grows frenzied and my cries grow even louder. I'm about to reach my peak when you give a final thrust that sends both of us over the edge to oblivion. We cling to each other as we ride out our mutual waves of bliss.

When we both have caught our breath, you kiss my neck and finds the strength to roll off of me, turning me so that you are once again spooning me like you were a few moments ago. I snuggle closer to your naked body and your arm tightens around my waist once more. You kiss my neck and I'm drifting off to sleep once more when I hear you whisper, "Goodnight Sunshine. Sleep well and know that I will always love you. Happy Birthday baby." My last thought before sleep overcomes me is that sometimes birthday wishes really do come true.

* * *

 **Sorry the smut is quite short but I'm a newbie at writing descriptive smut.**


	8. Drabble 8

**This chapter has such little to almost no plot line at all. But I felt so guilty for not posting a new Jeyna one-shot in like months. To all my readers who are avid Jeyna shippers; please forgive me and I know this chapter sucks a bit because it's short but I'll try and be more active from now on.**

 **Anyway, enough of that.**

 **I hope you like it!**

* * *

Jason popped into existence with practiced silence, into the dark of night, feeling awful for getting home late...again. Considering it is nearly 11 o'clock in the night, he figured Reyna must be asleep by now, when he slowly opened their front door, stepped inside, and closed it with a faint click, he was surprised to see the lights on and hearing water rushing through a faucet in the kitchen. His curiosity got the best of him so he carefully slipped off his fancy oxford leather shoes and set them aside.

He feels awful for leaving her alone in the bed this past couple of weeks. It's not his fault, his father was the one who made an impromptu decision to replace Zeus with Jason as the CEO of Olympic Industries. His father's company is undoubtedly a very renowned company with tons of branches all around the world. One of the reasons is that the founder, Zeus, stands out in a crowd due to his _unique_ name and his family's wealth. Anyone who is associated with the Olympians surely would live a very lavish lifestyle.

To most people, being born rich is a generous gift from god. Jason, however, thinks otherwise. He has always been excluding himself from the posh life he was born in. Instead of living in a mansion, he lived in a modest two-storey house with his mother, Beryl. His parents filed for divorce when he was a toddler and it is unnecessary to hate his father because it was both of his parent's fault. His mom was an alcoholic and his dad was a workaholic. Judging by the different sets of situations between his mom and dad, he made the decision to live with his mom.

Expenses? Money was never a problem for them. Because Jason has a close relationship with his dad. Therefore; money constantly flows into his bank account like water in a stream. Even though he lived a thousand miles away from his father, communication was never a problem. Hia father provided him enough money to buy the latest phones and computers. Besides, his father owns a private jet and an _airport._ His father could arrive at his doorstep anytime he prefers.

So yeah, you get the picture.

With bare feet padding against the soft carpeted floor, he remained silent as he walked across the dimly lit living room, tiptoeing past an asleep Aurum and Argentum. He peered into the large, bright kitchen where Reyna stood, her back facing him as she washed dirty dishes. His girlfriend looked absolutely adorable with her hair up in a messy bun and her upper body covered by wearing one of his old high school football jerseys- how can he not recognize her in a gold-colored jersey that spelled GRACE in the back with bold, purple letters. He gave Reyna a once-over from behind and grinned wickedly when his eyes spotted her white lace panties peeking out from the bottom.

He is a sucker for a pair of white lingerie.

It had also been a while since they last had sex, so there's no denying that he crave some _extra_ attention from his girlfriend.

He was just about to sneak up on her when she suddenly spoke out, "You're not as stealthy as you may think, Jason."

He sighed. Damn her perceptiveness and excellent hearing.

He glided across the smooth marble tiles in an effort of closing the gap between them, then braced his hands on the counter on either side of her hips before pressing his entire front along her back and arse.

"Hey." His voice automatically turned husky. He held back a chuckle when shivers ran down Reyna's spine, then groaned lowly when she pushed back against his hardening member, deliberately swiveling her hips and standing on her toes, so when she drop back down the friction was muted yet so concentrated that he swore he would punch a wall if he couldn't have her. Right here. Right now.

He smiled and trailed his index finger down the back of her neck, his lips following with. "I missed you." He whispered on the back of her neck. "Fuck, I need you so bad. Can we do it right here?"

Reyna hummed, completely amused. "Nice to see you miss me too."

He set his chin on her shoulder as his left arm embraced her from behind. "Babe..." He whined with pouty lips. "Please don't be mad. I had a really important meeting with my dad. Look, you know how Zeus is, constantly calling for emergency meetings out of nowhere and you know it takes literally _forever_ to compromise with that man _."_ He kissed her cheek and cuddled her tighter to his chest; like a toddler holding onto a teddy bear. "I'm sorry but I promise I'll make it up to you."

"How are you going to make up for barely being home for the past week?"

"I'll give you my undivided attention for the rest of the week." He promised.

"Who's going to run the company?"

"Surely, it can run itself for a couple of days, it's not like it will peril or anything."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Who knows?"

"C'mon." He begged childishly while swaying them side to side. "Please.." He began to nip her neck.

She whimpered and drop her head back onto his shoulder, arching her back to push harder into him, until his grip on the counter was close to slipping. He let go and his hands were on her hips with lightning speed, soft cloth bunched in his fists. He lifted the shirt up and over her waist. He had separate from her for a moment before coming back again , hands now making direct contact with warm flesh and fingers toying at the rim of her panties, pushing her until she's flush against the edge of the sink.

Reyna gasped as she rushed to turn the water off while he continued to grind against her. He grew impatient with the lack of skin contact, so with one hand, he practically tore his belt, popped the button and ripped the zipper of his slacks. They fell into a heap around his ankles, along with his boxers, and he silently praised himself for making the wise decision to take his shoes off earlier as he kicked the clothing away.

With his hold loose on her, Reyna managed to turn around completely. Even now, after being for more than two years, and being intimate in so many ways, seeing her come undone over and over again, and experiencing different sides to Reyna's personality that seemed to be reserved only for him... he was still blown away by the intensity in her gaze just then. Something about how dark her eyes get is a huge turn on for him.

Don't even get him started on how hot it is when Reyna's chest heave up and down caused by her labored breathing.

On the next second, they were suddenly kissing, hard and deep, as if they hadn't seen each other in years, because that's how it felt, and he knew she equally agrees with him. They were reaching with their hands, kneading heated skin, and tugging each other close, then pushing away to get rid of their tops. Reyna seductively drags her fingers down his chest; Jason resumed the passionate kiss and palmed her naked breasts, squeezing and teasing Reyna's erect nipples.

Reyna broke away from his mouth, panting for breath, then bent down to push her knickers off, and wriggled out of them.

"Can you help me up." She instructed shortly and patted his hand to let go of her breasts.

"Sure."

He swept an arm over the counter on the left, clearing off a previously washed wooden spoon and dish towel, which fell to the floor. Neither of them cared as Jason wrapped his hands securely around Reyna's waist and shifted back slightly before picking her up and setting her in front of him. He carried her as if she weigh nothing. Her legs opened immediately for him and he looked down at the sparse hairs and tan thighs, a slit in the middle of it, waiting for him to do what he wished...

"I regretted every single minute of being away from you." He mustered up through shallow breaths. He tore his eyes away from her lady parts and looked into her eyes that were now at his level. She bit her lower lip, and he responded by running his hands up her outer thighs, up her sides, over her breasts and cupping her cheeks, setting his forehead upon hers. "I really _really_ love you."

"Love you too, Grace," She mutters before capturing his lips with hers.

He truly loves coming home to her every evening. Simple because Reyna _is_ his home.


End file.
